Abyssum no Himitsu
by Subaru192
Summary: *UA*.An 2150, Tokyo ville corrompue où se mélange violence et noirceur.Une Organisation secrète, scientifiquement et technologiquement avancée, a créé des armes humaines. Mais une rébellion a ébranlé leur contrôle sur eux. Une prophétie s'est enclenchée.
1. Prologue: Fiche d'identité

Titre: « Abyssum no Himitsu »

Auteur: Subaru192

Disclamer: Subaru et d'autres personnages appartiennent aux Clamp, cependant d'autres sont sous mon copyright. Je préviendrais à chaque fois qu'un personnage m'appartenant, arrivera dans l'histoire.

Genres: UA, sérieux, sombre, un peu de shônen-aï.  
Message de l'auteur: Le personnage principal faisait au départ parti d'un forum RPG (où je suis membre/auteur du personnage aussi) où on pouvais un peu s'inspirer de mangas seulement ce forum est devenu inactif (il est encore visitable mais plus personne n'y post de nouveaux messages), il l'était déjà en grande partie lors de mon arrivée donc l'histoire de mon personnage n'avançait absolument pas.

Ne voulant pas que mon personnage ne finisse à la poubelle, j'ai décidé de lui consacré une fanfiction.

Donc, j'ai réécris une nouvelle histoire, refais en grande partie la trame, création de nouveaux personnages (il y en a de X-1999 mais aussi de ma propre création) et voilà ce que ça donne. J'ai garder quelques noms originales: A.N.G.E pur, A.N.G.E déchus et Le Labo mais ils n'ont les même significations surtout pour l'histoire du Labo.

Résumé: Tokyo, ville où se mélange avec subtilité « Violence » et « Douceur ». Etres humains et créations de vie se croisent, se rencontrent. A.N.G.E.S Pur et A.N.G.E.S Déchus s'affrontent. Différents destins se lient pour ne former qu'une seule histoire.

**Prologue**: "**Fiche d'identité**"

La salle était plongée dans le noir, seule la lumière des écrans d'ordinateurs brisait le charme maléfique de la pénombre. Sur l'un d'eux, une fenêtre numérique s'ouvra sur un dossier nommé « Projet Abyssum ».

/_écran d'ordinateur_/  
**Nom**: aucun  
**Prénom**: Subaru  
**Surnom**: Abyssum  
**Âge**: 25 ans (mais possède un problème de croissance)  
**Être**: A.N.G.E pur  
**Physique**: jeune homme efféminé, il possède des cheveux entre courts et mi-longs noirs avec de petits dégradés sur les côtés du visage, ses yeux sont vert mais d'un sublime vert émeraude, devenant éclatant dans certaines situations, sa taille est de 1m65 pour un poids de 55Kg, malgré son corps fin il n'en est pas moins faible.  
**Histoire**: Subaru est le résultat d'expériences sur des embryons humains; il y a 32 ans de cela, un groupe de scientifiques travaillant dans la génétique, mire au point un projet visant à faire fusionner des embryons humains avec des cellules d'animaux, afin d'obtenir un être vivant d'apparence humaine mais dont les capacités sensorielles seraient surdéveloppées. Intéressé par ce projet et du fait du QI des scientifiques, le Labo les engagea. C'est ainsi que débuta le projet ABYSSUM. Sélections des cobayes femelles et mâles (côté humain), manipulations des ovules fécondés, des embryons humains, fusion avec des cellules animales, implantations de l'ovule ou de l'embryons dans l'utérus d'un cobaye femelle porteuse (qui d'ailleurs celles-ci échouèrent) utilisations d'utérus artificiels et surveillances par ordinateur s'en suivirent. Sur les milliers d'embryons, seul un arriva à son terme de gestation, il fallut en tout 7 ans pour parvenir à la création parfaite. La création fut nommée "Subaru" dut à son regard émeraude, rappelant une constellation d'étoiles :"Les Pléiades" (Subaru est le nom japonais de cette constellation). Il partage ses gènes humains avec ceux d'un chat. Cela explique son corps fin et léger.  
Semblable à un chat, il se spécialise dans la discrétion et préfère l'attaque nocturne.  
**Caractère**: calme voir indifférent, il exécute ses missions en solo ce qui fait qu'il est peu sociable néanmoins il est "apprivoiser". Ayant toujours été considéré comme une création, une oeuvre, et non un être vivant il reste sur ses gardes, comme un chat, et se méfie des humains, mise à part ses "maîtres". Il ne se sent pas très concerné dans cette opposition de clans A.N.G.E.S. Tueur obéissant, son indifférence lors d'un "travail" frôle la cruauté. Il ne se montre doux que envers les animaux et notamment les chats.  
**Particularités**: ses pupilles se rétractent lors qu'il fixe intensément sa cible et lorsqu'il l'utilise un maboroshi.  
**Armes**: ses griffes rétractiles situées sous ses ongles, son Eagle (arme à feu munie d'un silencieux), combat parfois au corps à corps.  
**Dons**: utilise un maboroshi pour enfermer l'esprit des gens dans une illusion. Comme les félins, il a une bonne vue nocturne mais meilleure au niveau des profondeurs et de la netteté dut à son côté humain. Son ouïe, son odorat et son toucher sont surdéveloppés par rapport à ceux des humains. Communique avec les chats, ceux-ci lui répondent par la pensée.  
**Métier**: Tueur, espion (en se déguisant).

(à suivre)


	2. Chap1: Une cage où tout commença pour 1

**Disclamer**: Tsubaki est sous mon copyright. Subaru sous celui des clamp

Message de l'auteur : un très court chapitre par rapport aux autres.

**Décembre 2007** Légère réédition !

**Chapitre 1: "Une cage où tout commença pour..."(**partie 1)

Une salle parmi les plus reculées et secrètes du Labo, située au troisième sous-sol. Enfin d'un certain point de vue, elle est comparable à une cage. Surtout pour lui.  
C'est dans cette salle que se déroule, depuis 32ans, le projet ABYSSUM. Visant à créer un être, d'apparence humaine, mais dont les capacités sensorielles sont surdéveloppées par rapport aux humains. Des centaines d'ovules et jeunes embryons...victoires et échecs s'en suivirent.  
Le résultat? Un. Un seul spécimen. La création parfaite. La seule qui est survécue. La seule qui a pu supporter le déroulement des expériences. Une erreur c'était produite, mais s'est finalement changée en une qualité. Laquelle? Lui seul a le droit de vous la dévoiler...peut-être...si vous l'avait parfois aperçu à quelques reprises peut-être avez vous remarqué ce changement...  
Cette salle est de forme sphérique, rappellent un peu une autre salle où se déroule un projet concernant aussi une création de vie, avec en son milieu, en descendant une petite estrade, un dôme de ce qui semble être du verre, remplie d'un liquide bleu azur, rappellent la mer un jour de clarté. C'est là qu'il vit, sa tanière.  
Constamment étudié par les scientifiques, il n'a pour seul répit que les heures nocturnes et lorsqu'il est à l'extérieur lors de ses missions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sonnerie qui retentit dans le troisième sous sol indiqua à Tsubaki que la nuit venait de tomber. Elle décida donc de retourner à sa chambre mais à l'angle d'un couloir une ombre disparut. Qui était ce? La curiosité la força à s'approcher...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il est tard. Les scientifiques s'occupant du projet, finissent d'enregistrer les dernières données de la journée. Quels instants plus tard, un lourd silence envahit la salle. Il va bientôt arriver et prendre possession des lieux. Cet endroit est à la fois son refuge et sa cage. Contrairement à la plupart des A.N.G.E.S, il n'a pas la possibilité de vivre dans un des appartements.  
Il pleut beaucoup dehors, il ne doit pas trop s'éterniser à rentrer. Prenant un passage secret qui relie la surface au deuxième sous-sol; il longe à présent l'un des couloirs du troisième sous-sol qui mène à sa salle.  
« - Cette personne est pénible à m'épier depuis que j'ai quitté le deuxième sous-sol. Et si je jouais avec… Tu n'arriveras pas à me suivre éternellement. _» _Pensa-t-il, son regard se tournant l'espace d'un battement de cils vers le fond du couloir, derrière lui.  
Ses yeux prirent une couleur émeraude-saphir et ses pupilles se rétractèrent. Sans s'en rendre compte, continuant à marcher dans les couloirs, sa victime s'enfonçait dans un labyrinthe interminable.  
A peine perceptible, un délicat parfum de rose enveloppa l'inconnu, à quelques mètres derrière lui, qui s'en qu'il le sache, allait dévier son sort d'illusion.

Tsubaki trouvait que suivre à distance cet homme était une assez bonne distraction. Les minutes passèrent et trouvant que cette promenade s'éternisait un peu trop à son goût, elle se décida à le rejoindre. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur elle l'aborda en lui disant un bonjour sympathique.

« - Salut ! Tiens je ne t'avais jamais vu avant ! Ravie de te rencontrer ! Moi c'est Tsubaki »

Subaru, d'humeur assez maussade, la trouva sur le coup quelque peu effrontée et ne daigna pas lui répondre.

« - Oh tu n'es pas du genre du bavard toi ! Dommage car... » Commença-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Cela en était un peu trop pour lui et il coupa la phrase de cette fille qui l'abordait au mauvais moment et lors d'un mauvais jour.

« - Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? » Grogna-t-il légèrement.

Il aurait été plus judicieux de la semer. Surtout que qu'il devait rejoindre "sa" salle pour se changer étant donné les légères tâches de sang sur lui, faites lors de sa mission de ce soir. Il est vrai que le travail avait été assez salissant, son costume était un peu luisant à certains endroits. Qui plus est être en habit de soirée, du genre soirée privée avec des gens hauts placés, ce n'était pas vraiment agréable lorsqu'il fallait liquider une dizaine de personnes, de ne pas se ménager sur la décoration rougeâtre de la pièce où ils se trouvaient et pourtant de devoir revenir propre comme un sou neuf. Demain matin, sa petite visite de courtoisie fera les gros titres dans les journaux.  
Cependant cette nuit était particulière, cela l'avait un peu déconcentré. Ce qui était sur était que ses souvenirs viendront le tourmenter pendant son sommeil.

(à suivre)


	3. Chap2: Una cage où tout commença pour 2

**Disclamer** : Subaru, Nataku et Kazuki appartiennent aux Clamp. Par contre, Tsubaki est sous mon copyright.

**Décembre 2007** : Réédition du chapitre.

**Chapitre 2**: « **Une cage où tout commença pour...** »(partie 2)

4heure du matin Le Labo - troisième sous-sol - salle du projet Abyssum.  
Il était étendu à l'intérieur du dôme, le dos contre le sol, les mains derrière la nuque, les yeux ouverts mais perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Elle avait l'air fragile physiquement, le genre de gentilles jeunes filles maladives mais… »

De l'autre côté de la paroi du dôme à demi-fermé, le dos contre le verre, une personne attendait que Subaru sorte de son mutisme qui durait depuis plus d'une heure. Il faut dire qu'il était une des rares personnes humaines envers qui le félin éprouve de la sympathie. Humaines…enfin presque. Le félin en question se décida à rompre le silence.

« - Nataku, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Subaru à l'encontre de son ami qui faisait des recherches sur la jeune fille dans les dossiers numériques du laboratoire.

- Je n'ai trouvé aucunes informations précises pour l'instant.

- Ennemie ou alliée ? Murmura-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- Alliée je penses car elle ne figure dans aucun avis de recherche des Déchus.

- ...tant mieux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger à cette heure-ci.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Au fait, cela faisait combien de temps que nous n'avions pas travailler ensemble ?

- La dernière fois, je crois que c'était il y a 1 an.

- C'est Kazuki qui en a fait une crise quand je lui en a parlé ! Il voulait tellement participer au travail de ce soir, même si notre collaboration ne durait au final que quelques minutes et que c'était à toi de terminer le travail. Mais il t'adore aussi ! »

Un fin sourire apparut sur leurs visages à la pensée du petit garçon en question faisait une scène de jalousie à son frère, les bras croisés, des flammes dans les yeux et criant haut et fort qu'il ne parlerait plus à qui que se soit. Si Subaru avait été présent, il n'aura eu qu'à proposer un entraînement en duo avec Kazuki pour que celui-ci se mette à sautiller sur place, tout content et oubliant qu'il voulait bouder. Une réaction typique d'un enfant !

Nataku et son petit frère Kazuki font partie du projet "Clover", visant à créer des copies parfaites d'un humanoïde qui possédait une puissance alliant magie et technologie. Il y a 31 ans, le Labo découvrit l'existence d'un jeune enfant possédant des dons quelques peu étranges, il avait la capacité de ce "lier" à tout objet technologique, les manipulant à sa guise. Après 1 an d'observation, les parents furent contactés et en échangent d'une grosse somme d'argent, ils vendirent leur propre enfant au Labo. Cet enfant de sang de noble avait, pour cause de ses dons, soit disant jeté le déshonneur sur sa famille. Sa disparition en arrangeait plus d'un. Alors il allait devenir une nouvelle "arme" pour "l'Organisation". Seulement, au bout de 3 ans de conditionnement, d'entraînements intensifs, de missions de plus en plus périlleuses, cet enfant de 10 ans rétrogradé à un statut de chien de combat avait finit par tomber dans les limbes de la folie. Son seul souhait était de retrouver sa liberté, de partir loin du Labo, loin de ses maîtres. Il était devenu incroyablement puissant, ce qui en avait fait l'un des chiens préférés des supérieurs de « l'Organisation », sa fuite a été alors une suite de meurtres sanglants, détruisant tout personne qui lui faisait barrage mais…il n'était qu'un enfant âgé d'une dizaine d'années dont le corps s'épuisait de jour en jour dût à une tumeur au coeur engendrée par un trop plein de surmenage et un mauvais équilibre psychique. En plein combat, son coeur lui joua un mauvais tour et il s'effondra par terre, dans un coma dont les chances d'en sortir était plus que nulles. « L'Organisation » allait perdre un poulain de pur sang, ce fut alors qu'elle décida de créer le projet « Clover » afin de cloner l'enfant mais dont les copies verrait leur ADN modifié afin d'éviter la même erreur cardiaque et psychique.

Tout comme le projet « Abyssum », il y eu victoires et échecs pour finalement aboutir à un spécimen: « Nataku ». Quinze ans plus tard, un deuxième « Trèfle » (**1)** vit le jour: Kazuki.

Tout deux ainsi que Subaru se ressemblaient dans le sens où leur naissance n'était que au nom de la science mais aussi par le besoin de surpasser le Créateur en forgeant des armes humaines. Subaru se souvient de sa première rencontre avec son ami, lors d'une mission assez spéciale. Ce jour-là., il ...  
Nataku interrompit soudainement ses pensées.

« - J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » S'écria-t-il.

Cela fit sortir Subaru de ses souvenirs.

« - Quoi donc ? » Le félin se leva, sortit de l'espace du dôme et se dirigea vers les ordinateurs situés sur le surplomb de la salle, là où les scientifiques faisaient leurs analyses.  
Le casque relié à distance aux fichiers central du troisième sous-sol, le jeune « Trèfle » avait fini par casser le password (mot de passe) d'une partie dissimulée du système et naviguais en toute liberté entre les dossiers faisant apparaître les pages visitées sur l'un des écrans de la salle.  
« - Voilà, j'ai réussi à entrer dans cette partie du réseau et après avoir taper « Tsubaki » cela me donne ça. »

(_page sur l'écran_)  
**Nom**: oooooooo

**Prénom**: oooooooo

**Surnom**: Tsubaki

**Âge**: 15 ans

**Être** : A.N.G.E pur

**Physique**: jeune fille possédant de courts cheveux bruns, les yeux d'un or pur, sa taille est de 1m57 pour un poids de 45Kg, d'une apparence assez frêle. Histoire: µµµµµ

**Particularités**: µµµµµ

**Armes**: µµµµµ

**Dons**: µµµµµ

**Métier**: µµµµµ, tueuse.

Une photo était aussi présente sur la page, Subaru y reconnu instantanément la jeune fille. Mais le dossier était crypté presque dans son entièreté. Cela ne les avançait pas beaucoup.

« - C'est vague comme renseignements, soupira Subaru.

- Certes. Le nom et le prénom sont masqués, cela passe encore étant donné que nous sommes dans les fichiers du troisième sous-sol mais le reste est protégé par un codage spécial et il met impossible de forcer cette protection car je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de cryptage pour le password. Au moins, on sait qu'elle n'est pas notre ennemie mais pour le reste...

-...cette sensation... lorsqu'elle était en face de moi… »

_Flash-back_

« - Oh tu n'es pas du genre du bavard toi ! Dommage car... » Commença-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Cela en était un peu trop pour lui et il coupa la phrase de cette fille qui l'abordait au mauvais moment et lors d'un mauvais jour.

« - Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? Grogna-t-il légèrement.

- Parce que cela m'amuse et que je voulais me dégourdir les jambes, lui répondit-t-elle sur un ton lasse et détaché.

- En détruisant mon illusion ? Reprocha-t-il avec une voix un peu plus menaçante.

- Ah tu remarqué ? Désolée mais je n'avais pas envie de m'éterniser non plus alors oui j'ai utilisé une petite farce pour en sortir même si je dois dire que ton sort était très bien réussi. »

Que pouvait-il ajouter à ça. Rien. Une étrange sensation parcouru son corps, cette jeune fille l'intriguait, elle lui semblait à la fois hostile et…peut-être innocente. Il ne pouvait définir correctement son deuxième thème. Et elle remarqua sa méfiance car elle s'était rapprochée de lui, son regard encré dans le sien et une fois presque contre lui elle posa une question dont le ton cachait une certaine évidence.

« - Qui a-t-il ? »

Se rendant compte de sa proximité, Subaru recula d'un pas, sa méfiance grandissant en même temps que sa nervosité et bredouillant un : « Rien. » Cette réponse fit apparaître une expression de surprise sur le visage de la jeune fille. Apparemment, elle s'attendait à autre chose.

« - Pourtant tu as l'air... désorienté », sous-entendait-elle tout en se rapprochant à nouveau du jeune homme, qui cette fois ne broncha pas. Le corps de Tsubaki était à présent contre le sien, son regard à nouveau capté par cet or si pur, il sentît ses fines mains blanches se posées sur son torse et y prendre appui alors que les lèvres de la demoiselle effleuraient le contour de son oreille gauche.

« -...tu le sens toi aussi... n'est pas ? » Une bien étrange question franchissant les douces lèvres de la jeune fille et percutant l'âme de l'A.N.G.E comme la révélation d'un secret, d'une vérité.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura-t-il d'un souffle à peine perceptible.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire…un peu comme toi. »

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'elle prenonça avant de partir, le laissant seul, debout dans le couloir, l'esprit troublé par cette phrase qui sonnait comme une affirmation.

_Fin du flash-back_

Chassant ce souvenir de ses pensés, Subaru alias Abyssum, tourna son regard sur le mur de la salle où était accroché une horloge à écran digitale, elle affichait cinq heures du matin. Il était un peu tard pour dormir néanmoins si il ne se reposait pas un peu, il manquerait d'énergie pour un nouveau travail. Après sa rencontre avec Tsubaki, il avait longuement réfléchie à s'il devait appeler Nataku pour faire des recherches, ce qu'il avait fait finalement et les heures avaient défilé pendant que celui-ci explorait le système à la recherche de cette inconnue. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux de couleur lunaire, avait déconnecter son casque du réseau et jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans sa propre salle pour dormir…du moins après une nouvelle crise de Kazuki sur le fait qu'il l'avait laissé seul et l'interdisant de venir le venir le rejoindre dans la salle de Subaru. La prochaine fois, Nataku pensera à le ligoter et le bâillonner afin d'éviter que tout le troisième sous-sol soit réveiller par les braillements assourdissants de l'enfant.

« - Il va falloir que j'y aille. On s'y remet ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en défragmentant son casque grâce à ses dons.

- Entendu. Merci de ton aide.

- De rien. Maintenant, il va falloir que j'affronte le môme. Le connaissant, il va se mettre à geindre car il ne t'a pas vu, soupira le Trèfle en imaginant le savon que son jeune frère va lui passer.

- Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. Il est simplement un peu jaloux c'est tout. Tu me connais depuis longtemps que lui et aussi beaucoup mieux, sa réaction est celui d'un enfant qui ne veut pas partager ses amis » , expliqua Subaru, amusé par la véritable relation petit/grand frère de ses amis.

Le visage neutre, comme absorbé par un souvenir lointain, Nataku s'avança vers lui et lorsqu'il fût assez près, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Subaru et ses mains sur les hanches de son ami. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et enlaça de ses bras le corps du jeune homme aux cheveux couleur lunaire. Il savait parfaitement à ce qu'il pensait en ce moment. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour l'A.N.G.E au regard émeraude. Le même jour, il y a plusieurs années auparavant, une histoire finissait par le départ d'une personne spéciale et une autre relation commençait par sa rencontre avec le jeune Trèfle. Les seules personnes à avoir une place unique dans sa vie.

« - Abyssum, tu te souviens de notre premier jour, ce fût celui de notre première mission en duo. Deux jeunes chiots de combat, voilà comment ils nous appelaient. Cela n'a pas vraiment changé depuis mise à part que nous sommes à présent des adultes. Lors de cette mission, nous avions rencontré Kuyo-san, tu te souviens du pacte que nous avions fait ce jour-là ?

- Oui. »

Nataku releva la tête et fermant les yeux, il posa son front contre celui de Subaru. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles dans la salle envahie par la pénombre, leurs deux corps légèrement éclairés par la lumière émise par l'un des écrans. Tous deux se rappelant de cette rencontre entre deux et où ils avaient aussi fait la connaissance de Kuyo-san qui leur avait dévoilé leurs destins.

(à suivre)  
**(1)** « Clover » signifie « Trèfle » en anglais. Un clin d'œil à un autre manga des Clamp (« Clover » est le nom d'origine mais il est vendu en France sous le titre de « Trèfle », aux éditions Tonkam) et où les personnages nommés « Trèfles » ont les mêmes dons que le Nataku et le Kazuki de ma fanfiction.


	4. Chap3: Souvenirs d'entraînements 1

**Disclamer** : Subaru appartient aux Clamp.

**Décembre** **2007** : Chapitre non modifié.

**Chapitre 3**** : « ****Souvenirs d'entraînements **» (partie 1)

« - Allez! Concentres-toi! PLUS VITE! »

Les balles volaient de tous les côtés, le forçant à se diriger vers le centre de la salle, il fallait trouver un couloir où se cacher et échapper à leur vigilance pendant quelques minutes, le temps de retrouver son souffle car depuis le début c'était sous forme de secondes qu'il reprenait un peu d'énergie. A 50 mètres sur sa droite, une petite embouchure, c'était le moment propice, profitant de l'épaisseur de la brume il fonça sur le petit couloir adjacent de l'embouchure. Les balles percutèrent le mur où il était adossé quelques secondes auparavant. Un étrange silence s'installa soudainement. Avait-il réussi son objectif ou bien était-ce un piège? Sortant de sa poche un couteau dont la lame était rétractive, il se rapprocha le près possible du couloir où quelques instants auparavant ses assaillants se trouvaient. Se servant de la lame comme d'un miroir, il scruta les environs. Personne mise à part la brume qui n'avait pas perdu de sa densité. Restant quand même sur ses gardes, il s'appuya contre le mur du petit couloir afin de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal. 5 heures. Cela faisait 5 heures non stop qu'il esquivait les balles.

_Flash-back_

Conduit par une des employés qui s'occupait de lui, il était en route pour son entraînement quotidien. Une salle située au troisième sous-sol, servait de lieu d'entraînement, une surface plate mesurant 2 km sur 2 km, contrôlée par plusieurs ordinateurs qui matérialisaient les murs avant chaque simulation, pouvant ainsi former un nombre incalculable de style de terrain. Il était possible aussi dans cette salle, de matérialiser des personnes en chair et en os ainsi que des conditions climatiques réelles. Chaque jour, pendant en moyenne 5 à 6 heures, il subissait des cours d'endurance afin d'améliorer sa résistance à l'effort physique. On équipait son poignet d'une sorte de montre à écran digitale où le temps qui restait dans la salle s'affichait et en dessous, il pouvait lire ses points d'énergie sous forme de barres verticales. Chaque blessures assez graves lui faisait en perdre mais aussi les coups de fatigue.  
A chaque fois un objectif devait être accompli, parfois c'était de tenir le plus de temps possible soit rester en moyenne 5 heures en utilisant tous les moyens pour ne pas perdre trop de barres d'énergie. Ou bien, de neutraliser le plus de hologrammes créés par les ordinateurs de contrôle dans un laps de temps restreint. Cela variait afin de l'habituer à différentes situations.  
Mais l'objectif, c'était à lui de le trouver et de l'exécuter. Et parfois cela était très difficile.

_Fin du flash-back_

Une goutte…deux gouttes…trois gouttes…la brume s'était estompée pour laisser place à une pluie abondante réduisant la visibilité. Cette pluie…cela lui rappelle sa première fois…ici…

C'était il y a 4 ans, il était âgé de 5 ans.  
Ils étaient venue le chercher dans sa salle, l'une des employés l'avait prise dans ses bras et il avait été conduit jusqu'ici. Sans la moindre explication, il avait été laisser seul dans un labyrinthe sombre généré par les ordinateurs de contrôles, sous une pluie abondante et glaciale.  
Il était resté là, debout, face au gouffre noir qui s'ouvrait à lui. Au bout de vingt minutes, il s'était mit à avancer vers cette pénombre, d'un pas hésitant. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, la température de son corps tremblant de froid chutait à vive allure. Complètement désorienté, il errait, se perdait au fil des minutes dans cette immensité de murs. Son esprit finissait par s'embrumer, il chancelait parfois. Finalement il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol froid, la pluie n'ayant toujours pas cesser de tomber. Lors de sa chute, un petit bruit métallique s'était fait entendre. Prenant appuie sur ses avant-bras, il leva la tête et rétractant ses pupilles il scruta devant lui. A à peine un mètre, une sorte de montre dont l'écran émettait une faible lumière. Se relevant avec difficulté, il s'approcha de l'objet, grâce à la luminosité que dégageait l'écran, celle-ci frappa les bâtonnets des iris de ses yeux, lui permettant ainsi de voir dans ce labyrinthe complètement noir. Ramassant la montre et la mettant à son poignet, il se remit en route. Sur l'écran était affiché : « temps restant: 4 heures ».  
Il se stoppa brusquement, une odeur était dissimulée derrière celle de la pluie, une odeur pincée et pourtant douce, une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses pupilles toujours rétractées, il huma l'air puis fit pivoter ses « nekomimi » vers la direction d'où provenait l'odeur. Mue par une force étrangère, il avança dans cette direction, d'un pas presque décidé. A à la droite d'un carrefour, était posé contre le mur le corps d'un chien…sans vie.  
Ce jour-là il y avait deux odeurs réunit en une seule, celle de la mort et celle d'un animal. S'agenouillant face au corps sans vie du chien allongé sur le flanc, il s'était mit à caresser à sa douce tête. Envahies par ses sentiments, il avait fini par s'allonger sur le sol trempé et glaciale, prenant le chien dans ses bras, il le serra contre lui, voulant lui transmettre de la chaleur, ne prêtant pas attention au millier d'aiguilles glaciales, effet de la pluie, qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Il avait finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était allongé dans son lit, à l'intérieur du dôme de verre de sa salle. Il avait eu une forte fièvre suite à cette expérience et s'était réveillé 6 heures plus tard soit 2 heures après le temps limite.

Ce jour-là, il y a 4 ans, âgé de 5 ans, il avait découvert l'odeur de la mort, de la mort d'un animal.

Toujours adossé au mur, Subaru regarda sa montre: « temps actuel: 5h30m27s »  
Cela faisait une demi-heure que les assaillants n'avaient pas tentés quoi que ce soit, ce qu'il voulait dire que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient changé de méthode, au début ils cherchaient à l'effrayer et à le faire courir, visant toujours à côté puis ils ont commencés à tirer vraiment sur lui, l'une balle l'avait d'ailleurs touché à l'épaule droite, grâce à cette petite pause de trente minutes la blessure s'était refermée, donc il fallait esquiver les balles et se frayer un chemin dans la salle d'entraînement et maintenant ils faisaient en sorte de le guider de force vers le milieu de la salle, vers un terrain apparemment à découvert en plus…  
Se redressant, les « nekomimis » en alertes, il entama sa marche vers le terrain à découvert que eux voulaient qu'il atteigne.

(à suivre)  
**Message de l'auteur**: « nekomimis » veut dire en japonais: « oreilles de chat » que Subaru possédait en permanence quand il était enfant. Je les présenterais plus en détail dans le prochain chapitre. Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas tout suivi, ce chapitre et le suivant suivent les précédents sauf que nous sommes dans le passé, au temps où Subaru était enfant.


	5. Chap4: Souvenirs d'entraînements 2

**Disclamer** : le personnage de Rikka (ainsi que les Alters, mais n'apparaissent pas encore dans la fic) sont sous mon copyright. Subaru et Kuyo appartiennent aux Clamp,

**Décembre 2007**: Chapitre modifié ! Seul le début n'a pas été changé.

**Chapitre 4 : « Souvenirs d'entraînements » **(partie 2)

(**écran de la montre)**: « temps actuel : 5h40m19s »

Le silence qui s'était abattu depuis une quarantaines de minutes sur la salle, devenait de plus en plus lourd, annonçant une attaque imminente et imprévisible. La pluie ne voulait cesser de tomber, réduisant la visibilité. Glaciale et abondante, elle faisait l'effet d'une multitude d'aiguilles aiguisées, traversant la chair tendre, recouvrant de glace les nerfs et s'étendant sur tout le système nerveux, pouvant ainsi entraver les réflexes et mouvements. La température descendait au fil des minutes, approchant dangereusement des -30 degrés Celsius, rendant la respiration difficile et douloureuse, comme si il y avait une présence de glaçons à l'intérieur des poumons, chaque mouvement du thorax faisait comme une déchirure sur le fragile tissu des poumons : n'importe quel humain normal serait déjà mort depuis fort longtemps…enfin humain…lui…pas pour eux.  
Avançant au ras des murs, ses sens en alertes, les « nekomimi » en mouvement, pivotant dans toutes les directions afin de déceler le moindre bruit, la respiration régulière mais pénible, Abyssum avançait avec fluidité, presque au ras du sol, le dos légèrement cambré, tel un félin en territoire ennemi.

(**écran de la montre)** : « temps actuel : 5h47m58s »

Soudain les « nekomimi » perçurent un léger bruit de déclic mécanique puis d'un objet en mouvement fendant l'air à vitesse élevée. Cela venait d'une petite embouchure du mur sur sa gauche. Se baissant légèrement, préparant l'impulsion, le dos cambré, il se propulsa à 4 mètres devant lui, évitant de justesse l'objet. Une explosion brisa le silence pesant sur la salle, éclatant le mur en plusieurs morceaux. Ne laissant aucun répit à l'enfant, une deuxième grenade atterrie pile à l'emplacement de l'ancienne. Abyssum fonça en direction du lieu final, les bombes le suivant et explosant derrière lui, réduisant en miettes les murs de son passage et répandant une épaisse brume de poussières. Au dernier carrefour à l'entrée du lieu de destination, des bombes de fumigènes furent lancées de tous les couloirs, embrumant toute la zone dans un rayon de 50 mètres.  
S'arrêtant brusquement, à priori sur le terrain à découvert, le corps entier en alerte, il se tourna frénétiquement vers toutes les directions, analysant à chaque tour chacun d'elles.  
Se préparant pour le dernier combat, il rétracta encore plus la pupille de ses yeux, ses iris devenu d'un éclat émeraude intense recouvrirent entièrement le blanc, optimisant au maximum les capacités des globes oculaires. Le léger tissu de peau collé sous le dessous de ses ongles se durcissa et les recouvra entièrement. Dans un moment direct, les griffes s'allongèrent d'une dizaine de centimètres. Entrouvrant sa bouche, les lèvres légèrement retroussées, il allongea ses canines, les transformant ainsi en crocs. Une puissante tension parcoura tous les muscles de son corps, concentrant et augmentant l'énergie de ceux-ci. Il était prêt à recevoir ses « hôtes ».

**(écran de la montre) **: « temps actuel : 5h50m01s »

La brume provoquée par les bombes de fumigènes s'estompait au fil des secondes. La luminosité de la salle augmenta, prenant l'aspect d'une nuit légèrement éclairée. La brume s'était à présent dispersée entièrement.

Soudain de fins scintillements métalliques frappèrent ses iris. Un nombre incalculable de balles se mirent à voler de partout. Dans des mouvements poussés à grande vitesse, se baissant, sautant, esquivant, contournant, Abyssum fit en sorte de vider toutes leurs cartouches. Une fois celles-ci finies, une quinzaine d'individus munis de poignards à doubles lames, foncèrent sur lui.

**(écran de la montre)**: « temps restant : 0h2m58s »  
Sautant sur le côté pour esquiver les coups, Abyssum roula par terre et utilisa des coups de revers sur les assaillants provoquant de profondes coupures dans leurs dos. Il donna de violents coups de pieds aux armes lâchées, les envoyant s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur des murs. Esquivant au dernier moment les coups portés à sa gorge, il empoigna l'avant bras d'un des agresseurs et y enfonça ses crocs. Se faisant soulever dans les airs, il renforça sa prise et finit par fracturer l'os rendant le bras hors d'usage au grand dame de l'ennemi. Affrontant tout en passant frénétiquement d'une technique à l'autre.

**(écran de la montre)** : « temps restant : 0h0m00s »

Un « bip » rettentissant lui indiqua que l'entraînement était fini.  
Les lumières de la salle revinrent à la normal. Les murs et les cadavres se dématérialisèrent. Aux pieds de l'enfant apparut un cercle lumineux dont les chiffres « 838376782 » lui indiquèrent qu'il serait téléporté directement dans sa salle pour y recevoir le rapport.

**Le Labotroisième - sous-sol - salle du projet Abyssum** :

Assis sur son lit, l'enfant l'attendait. Parmi tous les scientifiques, seule Rikka réussissait à percevoir le fragile cœur de Subaru sous le bouclier qu'il s'était forgé par sa méfiance. Elle était sa tutrice, supervisant ses entraînements mais elle était aussi le seul être « gentil » avec lui, agissant un peu comme une mère. Une présence tendre dans ce labo froid et cruel. Une boisson chaude à la main, une sorte de remède médicale, elle s'installa à ses côtés et lui tendit le gobelet. Avec sa voix douce et rassurante, elle brisa le mur glacé qui entourait son petit protégé.

« - Tiens, bois ceci, cela te détendra et soignera tes muscles. »

Docile mais silencieux, il s'exécuta, avalant par petites gorgées le liquide semblable à du lait chocolaté avec un arrière goût de menthe.

« - Ton objectif n'a pas encore été facile à deviner mais tu as perdu trop de temps inutilement. Et même si ils ne t'ont pas laissé le choix, tu aurais dût mieux réagir. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Une critique qui pour une fois n'était pas cinglante car elle venait de Rikka. Sortant de l'intérieur de sa veste une feuille pliée en quatre, elle survola le contre rendu. Silencieux, l'A.N.G.E. regarda la jeune femme à la dérobée. Son visage fût la première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il s'était réveillé du processus de création dont il était l'unique spécimen. Un regard tendre et un sourire doux, un visage fin, une peau claire et de longs cheveux noirs. Ceci était la première description qu'il avait fait d'elle.

Soupirant, la jeune femme replia le rapport et le rangea dans une des poches de sa blouse.

« - Comme d'habitude, en remarque générale, de bonnes compétences et aptitudes au combat, » fît-t-elle sur un ton lasse, « mais tu ne fais plus de progrès ces derniers jours, tu te déconcentres plus facilement. »

Il le savait qu'il ne faisait plus d'efforts, qu'il laissait son esprit vagabondé lors des entraînements. Pourtant il avait toujours montré de bon résultats et se pliait à toutes les exigences sans riposter, mais il y avait une raison derrière ce soudain changement. Une raison qu'il l'attristait. Soudain des bras l'entourèrent et le blottirent contre le corps de la jeune scientifique. Elle était la seule à pouvoir l'approcher ainsi mais aussi la seule à avoir ce genre de gestes envers lui. Sans soucier des regards posés sur eux par les autres scientifiques travaillant sur le projet « Abyssum », ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes. L'enfant était toujours réfugié dans son mutisme mais aurait aimé que cet instant ne se termine jamais. A regret, Rikka stoppa l'étreinte.

« - Tu devrais maintenant dormir un peu. Il est très tard. »

Sentant qu'elle se levait, Subaru attrapa sa manche. Se retournant, le regard de Rikka croisa celui de l'enfant, qui avait étrangement relevé la tête, la fixant intensément. Et dans ce vert émeraude elle pouvait y lire de la tristesse, il l'a suppliait. Subaru avait été au départ un enfant timide mais la méfiance avait recouvert cette timidité, méfiance engendrée par le système et l'ambiance du laboratoire. Au fil du temps, il s'était forgé une barrière pour se protéger, une distance qui empêchait quiconque de lire ses sentiments. Rikka était la seule en qui il avait confiance, depuis son premier jour de vie il l'avait considéré comme sa mère, même si il ne connaissait pas la signification exacte de ce mot. Tenu toujours par cette petite main encore innocente, la jeune femme s'agenouilla face à lui. Sa main gauche, qui était libre, caressa le contour du visage de Subaru. Son regard bleu azur affichant une question, espérant que le jeune A.N.G.E y répondra.

Ce qu'il fit et la réponse dévoila tout.

« - Pourquoi dois-tu partir ? »

Elle soupira, son souffle mêlant de la peine et une légère frustration. Ainsi donc il était au courant de son départ, que ce soir serait son dernier en tant que Protectrice de Abyssum.

« - Ils m'ont besoin de certains scientifiques dans un autre établissement sur la côte au nord. Je suis payée pour faire mon travail, je ne peux refuser un ordre comme celui-ci… »

Le cœur innocent se serra sous la douleur. Alors pour elle aussi, il n'était qu'un travail ? Rien d'autre ?

« - Payée ? » Murmura-t-il avec amertume.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rassurer, l'un des scientifiques, un jeune stagiaire, mit fin à leur conversation, portant son regard sur la femme.

« - Excusez-moi Senseï mais il va falloir y aller. »

Une légère moue sur le visage, Rikka ne céda nullement : « Partez en premier, je vous rejoindrais, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Les autres rats de laboratoire acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête puis, dans un parfait ensemble, ils sortirent de la salle en ne jetant aucun regard sur leur cobaye…comme d'habitude. La porte d'entrée se referma, laissant Abyssum et sa Protectrice en tête à tête dans un étrange silence. Ce fut l'enfant qui le brisa. Lentement et avec prudence, il dissipa l'aura noire qui le protégeait et doucement son vrai visage se dévoilait, celui de l'enfant de 9 ans et non l'image de « Abyssum ». Sa tendre « mère » sentit la tension qui l'enveloppait en permanence disparaître comme un nuage balayé par une légère brise. Inconsciemment, un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Elle se savait chanceuse de le connaître, de voir son vrai lui, elle seule en avait eu le privilège avant même qu'il ne sache qu'elle serait sa tutrice. Lors de son réveil à la fin du processus de création, elle l'avait vu « naître », il avait l'apparence d'un petite garçon âgé de 4/5 ans qui doucement ouvrait ses yeux à ceux de ce monde qui serait le sien. Le mot « Naître » n'avait ici pas la même signification que l'on utilise couramment lors des naissances normales. Alors que ses petites paupières se soulevaient, Rikka y vît la « vie » s'infiltrer dans ce regard vide, rendant ses yeux limpides. Ce simple échange, leurs images se reflétant dans le regard de l'autre, avait inexorablement suffit pour que leurs destins se lient.

« - Subaru, il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ignore si on se reverra un jour mais ce que je sais est que quelqu'un d'autre sera à tes côtés et dans très peu de temps, murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille alors qu'elle venait de le reprendre dans ses bras et qu'elle lui caressait avec douceur les petites oreilles de chaton couvertes d'une fourrure noire.

- Qui donc, qui sera à mes côtés ?

- Tu le sauras le moment voulu », termina-t-elle en faisant s'allonger sur le lit.

Il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'endormit aussitôt. Se levant sans faire de bruit, Rikka sortit de l'espace du dôme et enclencha le système de fermeture des portes en verre de celui-ci. Un liquide bleu azur remplissa progressivement l'espace clos. Sur le pas de la porte, la jeune scientifique se retourna et une dernière fois et ses pensées affluèrent sur cette situation qui la désolait.

« - La situation où vous êtes, vous les A.N.G.E.S, n'est pas facile…surtout ceux qui sont isolés dans le troisième sous-sol. Le LABO, grande entreprise sous la directive de 'Organisation, créer il y a deux siècles, en 1950 afin de développer la science au profil de son propriétaire. L'un des établissements, les plus développés au niveau de l'intellectuel du personnel, de tout le Japon. Un simple labo de science en apparence, du fait que les vrais projets et expériences sont dissimulés. Et il y a 150 ans, il est aussi devenu, en secret, le berceau du projet A.N.G.E, élite spéciale appartenant à l'Organisation, humains génétiquement modifiés, et d'autres comme les « Alters » qui ont vu certaines de leurs capacités modifié de façon naturelle. Magnifique projet je trouve, ambitieux et puissant. Du moins jusqu'à cette rébellion. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 heures du matin**

Le Labo - troisième sous-sol - salle du projet Abyssum:

Le liquide bleu azur frémissait légèrement à l'intérieur du dôme en verre. Endormi, les cheveux légèrement secoués par le mouvement de l'eau, Subaru revivait, à travers un rêve, ce jour. Le même jour où une histoire finissait par le départ d'une personne spéciale et une autre relation commençait par sa rencontre avec l'A.N.G.E. Nataku. Et ce même jour, une liseuse d'étoiles, du nom de Kuyo-san, révéla aux deux enfants leurs destins.

(à suivre)  
**Message de l'auteur:** Kuyo est un personnage qui apparaît dans le manga « RG Véda » crée par les Clamp (vendu en France, aux éditions Tonkam). Seulement, je respectes ici sa particularité car elle est vraiment une liseuse d'étoiles qui révéla aux héros une prophétie où les destins des protagonistes s'entrechoquent.


End file.
